When Dawn Breaks
by yumemirunosekai
Summary: <html><head></head>Kuroko hates it when he secretly takes photos of him. Kagami still does it though, because Kuroko looks less like an emotionless doll and more like the Kuroko Tetsuya that isn't all tight and proper, with his blank logic, deadpan expression, impeccable manners and quiet demeanour that just makes him blend into the background all the more.</html>


**A/N: This is actually a KnB version of my KAT-TUN fic _Candid._ I was re-reading my older fanfics and realised that "Hell, this one could actually pass for a KagaKuro fic OwO!" The more I thought about it, the worse the craving got, so fuck it I'm gonna make a goddamn KnB version.**

**I altered it slightly to make sure everything is IN FUCKING CHARACTER. If you are a fan of KAT-TUN and haven't read Candid, don't read it if you want to enjoy this fic, because they are really similar. If you have read Candid, then oh welps. Ya know what's coming up, so meh.**

**I don't usually ask for reviews, but just drop me something about whether the characters are kept IC, because it is one of my major pet peeves to get a perfectly beautifully developed character such as Kuroko completely fucked up.**

**Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kuroko hates it when he secretly takes photos of him.<p>

Kagami still does it though, because Kuroko looks less like an emotionless doll and more like the Kuroko Tetsuya that isn't all tight and proper with his impeccable manners and quiet demeanour that just makes him blend into the background all the more.

Kuroko says that he looks weird in pictures, and Kagami can see the logic there, because how weird would it be to have a single expressionless face smack dab in the middle of a sea of smiles? Kagami has seen pictures of Kuroko when he visited the smaller boy's apartment. Kuroko either had on his trademark poker face, or a smile so small it barely resembled a smile at all.

When Kagami asks why, Kuroko says that it's weird for him to smile, because he thinks he looks like a mutated version of a smiling Nigou, and that's saying something.

Kagami thinks otherwise, but he says nothing. Either Kuroko is actually blind to what is before him, or he has never looked at himself properly in a mirror before (which is very unlikely), because his smile is probably one of the best things Kagami has ever seen.

He had been blessed (yes, blessed) with the opportunity to see it during their victory in the Winter Cup, and Kagami had almost forgotten how to fucking breathe because Kuroko looked so goddamn beautiful, completely unravelled and unbidden – his smile so _real_ and tantalising at the same time.

Ever since they ended up together, Kagami had been trying his very best to get Kuroko to open up more, perhaps to stop forcing itself to be proper all the time — "_I am not forcing myself, Kagami-kun._" — and be a little more openly enthusiastic — "_I do not see the need to be as loud as Kagami-kun. The noise hurts my ears._" — or even to just be a little more… more _selfish_ with his demands and not hold back. — "_I believe that I am already being very selfish, Kagami-kun. I don__'__t want to trouble you any more than I already am._" — And Kagami just wants to scream: "WELL YOU'RE NOT BEING SELFISH ENOUGH."

For a smart guy, Kuroko can be really blind sometimes.

Their relationship can be considered sappy to some – okay, maybe to _all_ people, because according to Riko, quote, they are _"__completely, utterly, 100 percent, the__ lovey-__wuvey__ type__ hands down__"_, unquote.

Kagami can't see it though, because he isn't one for the kind of relationship where people kiss and hold hands all the time. Although there are 'I love you's exchanged every day, it is done in the privacy of his apartment. However, there are no cheesy nicknames like 'honey' or 'darling' gift wrapped with a pink ribbon and delivered with flair to each other. Kuroko had very bluntly expressed his disdain for unnecessary pet names, and Kagami agrees wholeheartedly.

No. No pet names and certainly no pink ribbons. Kagami shivers at the mere thought

They act normal. Nothing has changed. There is no need to change anything really. Kagami notes that he and Kuroko had been walking to and home from school even before they were officially dating. They always eat lunch together as well. So there is no change there. They practice together as normal (although there were more 'accidental' touches on and off court); heck, they even shower together afterwards before going back to Kagami's apartment for dinner. Kagami really can't see any sap, nor can he identify any glaring changes to his and Kuroko's routine.

But perhaps one very obvious thing that changed would be how ridiculously _docile_ Kagami has become around Kuroko. Maybe that was what Riko meant when she crowned them the 'sappiest couple ever'. It had become so goddamn obvious, especially when it came to basketball, or more precisely, practice matches.

Kuroko is a stickler for niceties, and to be completely honest, Kagami barely gives a rat's ass. When Kagami's temper encroaches boiling point, Kuroko will suddenly be the one there to happily provide a swift chop to the ribs or even a smack underside Kagami's head — which doesn't happen that often since Kuroko would need to be standing on the bleachers to do so.

Everyone knows Kagami is all bark and no bite (sometimes), but even the bite is barely there when it comes to Kuroko. It's actually hilarious to others when they see Kagami being told off by the smaller boy, and Kagami — being the completely whipped, poster-boy-for-a-boyfriend he is — doesn't argue back at all, but complies with maybe a few frowns and annoyed glares.

Sometimes however, Kagami does explode. He is the team's hothead afterall. But no matter how many times Kagami combusts with frustrated growls of "Shut up, Kuroko" or the more colourful – but rare – phrase of "Fuck off", Kuroko doesn't yell. He never yells. That's what hurts Kagami the most sometimes.

Kuroko just blinks, and his eyes become like cold glittering diamonds, and his lips pull into a thin line; but he never flies into a rage. Then again, no one has ever seen Kuroko completely fly of the handle. Yet.

Kuroko is always soft spoken and quiet, and he even says _please_ when he's angry, something Kagami just can't wrap his head around.

Kuroko has always been there to stop Kagami. He's all blank logic and deadpan expression, but Kagami can see the disapproval in the small downturn of his boyfriend's lips, and the little crease between his brows. When everything is over, Kagami takes Kuroko's wrist and pulls him away into the empty locker room and locks the door.

Nevermind they are both sticky with sweat from practice, Kagami just holds him.

Everything is silent except their breathing.

There is nothing sexual about any of this – two men sitting on the floor by the dressing room door in a tangle of limbs and light but quick breaths. It's all silent apologies, from the way Kagami's chin rests on top of Kuroko's head, breathing in the tangy smell of deodorant and hot skin and steamy breaths; to how Kuroko just allows himself to be squished into the crook of Kagami's neck, lips pressed against the tan line of Kagami's collarbone and eyes closed, lashes brushing the column of his throat.

Of course this doesn't happen every day. But that doesn't stop them from having those stolen moments alone, in peaceful silence.

"Did you take my picture again?"

Kuroko's voice is one lanced in slight irritancy and exasperation. Kagami blinks, being dragged back to the present.

Kuroko is standing in front of him, casual clothes hanging off his thin frame, and his flat gaze is one of annoyance as he eyes the camera between Kagami's fingers.

"I thought I told you no pictures, Kagami-kun. You know very well I don't like it."

Kagami just grins at Kuroko, and says nothing except to hold his camera out of the younger man's reach.

"Kagami-kun is being childish," Kuroko says, and Kagami catches the barely noticeable twitch of Kuroko's brow. "We are not in Japan. Behave."

"So you're saying that I can be childish in Japan, but not here?" Kagami asks, with a wry smile on his lips.

"Kagami-kun should shut up before I punch him," Kuroko says in response, but there is a small, half-smile on his lips. "Help me get the bags."

Kagami stows his camera away, safely out of Kuroko's fingers.

They didn't pack much, but Kagami really doesn't need much in the first place, and neither does Kuroko. Kagami catches sight of Kuroko's overnight pack and really can't even see the logic in Kuroko bringing his pyjamas in the first place, because Kuroko usually either sleeps completely butt naked or in one of Kagami's ratty, too-big T-shirts with the collar pulled so wide it slips off his shoulder enough to show his bare chest (not that Kagami is complaining).

They exit the airport, and are greeted by a rush of cool foreign breeze. Kagami is from America and he has been to London on holiday once, but never Paris.

"Why Paris?" Kagami asks, when he and Kuroko are safely in a taxi. "How did you convince your stalker-buddies to leave us alone in the first place?" And when Kagami means Kuroko's stalker buddies, he is referring to the group of rainbow coloured Skittles that have been on his back ever since Kise caught wind of them becoming and official couple and had wasted no time in spreading the news like a fucked up virus, from Tokyo all the way up to Kyoto.

"Actually, scratch that, how did you _manage_ to get a room at Fo— Fu— Whatever the hell this Hotel's name is?" Kagami nearly barfs at the number of zeros he sees for a room at the back of the hotel brochure.

Kuroko smiles a secret smile, and checks that the cab driver is still fiddling with the pay-meter before planting a quick kiss on Kagami's lips.

"Thank Akashi-kun," He whispers, and really, that's all the explanation he needs. "And it's called hotel Fouquet's Barrière," Kuroko corrects "Akashi-kun taught me."

Kuroko turns to the cab driver (and conversing in rather awkward English, gives him the directions to the hotel that they've been booked into, courtesy of _Akashi. Akashi _ of all people. Kagami still cannot wrap his head around the idea that the sadistic, maybe even psychotic, heterochromatic _Ore-sama_ actually voluntarily booked them into a goddamn 5 star hotel) before sliding back into the seat, squeezing as close to Kagami as he dared.

Kagami sighs before scofing. "Well, I don't really care since the shorty Ore-sama's paying (Kuroko shoots Kagami a reproachful glare). As long as we visit the buffet for dinner tonight, I'm happy with whatever."

Kuroko laughs softly and Kagami feels his heart skip a beat.

Must. Not. Blush.

"Food is all Kagami-kun thinks about," Kuroko says softly. "I'm quite jealous now you know. Kagami-kun loves filling his stomach more than filling me."

And Kagami can only splutter and stop himself from strangling the living daylights out of his lover, because _God_, the things that come of out of his lips— Kagami wonders whether he really thinks it through first.

Kuroko got his camera.

Kuroko got his camera.

"Kuroko, if you fuckin' drop it-"

"You'll what?" Kuroko isn't smiling, but if the wicked gleam in his eyes is anything to go by, Kagami is dead sure his lover would not hesitate to chuck his camera five feet into the air if he wanted to.

"Don't you dare-"

And Kagami just wings it and leaps at his smaller lover, successfully pining him down. His camera is still in the little bastard's hand, and Kagami feels his heart stop when the black device swings a little to close to the ground for comfort.

Kuroko is squirming like the little worm he is — Oh Kagami isn't going to let him off this time, because his camera is the second most precious thing ever — and manages to misdirect his way out of Kagami's arms and into a corner.

Kagami smirks.

He actually likes the look of Kuroko's smallish body trapped with no place to go.

Mine.

And Kagami lunges, knees hitting the floor, then successfully extracts the camera from Kuroko's fingers, slides it carefully aside, before swooping in and smushing Kuroko into his chest. The smaller boy squirms again, patting Kagami's arms and protesting with a muffled, "Kagami-kun release me before I suffocate please."

But of course Kagami doesn't listen.

Kagami likes it — the feel of Kuroko against his chest. The smaller boy has he head shoved into the junction between Kagami's throat and shoulder, and Kagami can feel the soft puffs of breath tickling his skin.

Kuroko just feels so breakable, even though Kagami knows that he's an idiot to even _think_ that, because Kuroko is far from fragile. But despite that; _despite_ the fact that Kuroko may seem so emotionless to the point that people seem to think he's some robot with no feelings, Kagami knows how easy it can be to hurt Kuroko. He has seen it firsthand. and fuck that, but he never wants to see Kuroko's shattered expression ever again. he won't allow it.

Just the thought makes Kagami suddenly want to just hug Kuroko. Tuck him away and love him; protect him so that nothing will ever hurt the boy again. _God_ he feels like a retard, but his arms unconsciously tighten around Kuroko's slight frame.

"Kagami-kun?"

He can here the confusion in Kuroko's voice, and he supposes that this is a rather awkward position, but Kagami really doesn't want to let go.

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong?" Kuroko asks when Kagami doesn't reply after awhile. "Is it because of your camera? I was just—"

"Shut up." Kagami finally interrupts.

Kuroko stills. Hands frozen on Kagami's upper arms and completely unsure of the situation.

Kagami suddenly drops gracelessly to his backside, and backs away against the oppose wall of their overly expensive hotel room. He sits with his legs open and he lifts a hand toward Kuroko, palm up.

"Come here, Kuroko," he says quietly. And it somehow settles the unsteady atmosphere almost immediately. "Just… come here."

Kuroko just stares at Kagami for awhile. It's eons before he crawls slowly but somewhat eagerly towards him. Kagami's open arms receive him like a warm cocoon, and Kuroko just presses his face into the man's neck and releases a small shuddering breath.

Kagami winds him arms around Kuroko, locking him securely against his chest. Kuroko's head is tucked under his chin, and Kagami just presses his lips to the crown of soft hair, the smell of vanilla and sugared almonds dipped in honey enveloping him in it's familiar embrace.

It's so distinctly Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko. And something inside of him cracks.

Kuroko's arms are a tangle of limbs that stick out awkwardly over Kagami's thigh, and Kagami unwinds one of his arms from around Kuroko's lithe body to twine his fingers into the latter's smaller ones.

So soft.

So fragile.

"Kagami-kun still hasn't told me what's wrong yet." Kuroko says softly.

Kagami doesn't answer. Then he sighs loudly and buries his face into the crook of Kuroko's neck. "I- I just love you so _damn_ much." Kagami says tightly, his voice to full of emotion that really, he isn't sure why he feels so shitty now.

Maybe because he was just reminded of the fact that Kuroko is breakable. Kuroko's emotions are so much richer, he feels everything twice as much as normal people do. Kagami just wants— He doesn't know what he wants.

He just wants to love Kuroko.

'_Love_'

Yeah. After all, he does love Kuroko, doesn't he?

Then he notices Kuroko staring up at him weirdly.

Kagami is kinda worried now.

"Hey," he starts, brushing back Kuroko's messy fringe. "What's wro—"

But he is cut off halfway because Kuroko surges forwards like a crashing wave and is soon kissing him senseless. The back of Kagami's head collides with the wall sharply, and he hisses. Kagami can feel Kuroko smiling — goddamn smiling — into the kiss, and the boy slips his tongue past Kagami's lips.

Kagami is blinking rapidly at the aggression, but he isn't complaining. He never knew Kuroko could be like this. It just shows that his lover isn't your normal passive receiver, and Kagami _likes_ it. An aggressive Kuroko is a seriously hot Kuroko. He gasps sharply into the kiss when Kuroko hand slips between his legs and grabs the hardening bulge through his jeans.

Finally, Kagami has to grab Kuroko by the shoulders and pull him away because he's starting to see white behind his eyelids. They are both panting hard, Kuroko is hunched over, bangs falling sensually into his face while he gazes up at Kagami with dilated eyes from underneath his lashes.

"That-" Kagami pants, "-What…?"

Kuroko just blinks, deadpan expression perfectly intact even though he looks utterly _wrecked_. Kagami swallows. "What '_what__'_? Kagami kun?" he huffs, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You— You just—" Kagami flushes and splutters, shivering at the sight of Kuroko.

"Is Kagami-kun complaining?"

"No, but-"

"Then please shut up."

Kuroko closes in again quickly, hands reaching from Kagami's shirt and popping open several buttons with practiced ease. The action makes Kagami moan, and he dips lower to latch his teeth onto Kuroko's bottom lip.

Kuroko whimpers — fucking whimpers, and Kagami's senses nearly go haywire. He would have taken Kuroko then and there, but he enjoys sophistication just as much as he does rough sex, so he pulls away long enough to say, 'Bed' before attacking the delicious column of Kuroko's throat.

It is difficult because they are both sitting and Kuroko just refuses to release Kagami's lips, so it's all messy and hot while they stumble onto the bed, hidden behind thick partitions and draped in slippery silk.

Kuroko is trapped underneath Kagami who props himself up by his elbows either side of the smaller man's head. Kuroko's hair is spread like velvet on the sheets and Kagami thinks that he is perhaps the only one who can pull off bright blue hair and still look so delectable.

Kuroko runs his finger across the exposed six-pack of Kagami's stomach, while moaning softly into as Kagami's straining erection brushes his own through layers of rough denim. He traces the prominent lines, and Kagami giggles — actually giggles. It is ridiculously high pitched, which sounds completely wrong coming from a brute like Kagami.

Kagami slaps his hands over his mouth in shock as Kuroko stops and pulls away, throughly startled. His eyes are wide and he blinks.

"Did Kagami-kun just—"

"Shut up. I'm ticklish. So what? Just leave it before you ruin the mood." Kagami snaps, and his face flushes a hundred shades of red underneath the tan. He focuses on a spot next to Kuroko's face because he really can't look at the smaller man's amused expression, but he really wants to, because to see Kuroko with all his guards down is a rarity.

Kuroko laughs — he actually laughs — and reaches up to pull Kagami's face down, until their noses touch. "I think Kagami-kun is cute." He whispers quietly, and he slowly, sweetly, kisses the other man. It's long and deep, and it makes the burn in Kagami stomach hotter and hotter until his toes curl with pleasure. It's like Kuroko has just done something so close and private that Kagami just wants the moment to last and last forever.

When they pull away, Kuroko is panting and his fingers slowly drift down, brushing Kagami's sides, in soft feather-like touches that makes the older an shiver. Kagami can't see Kuroko's eyes, because his lashes are just too long. Something gets stuck in his throat as he takes in Kuroko laid out, completely unbidden under him, from his tousled hair, dilated eyes; delicious, milky skin that always tastes like warm vanilla cream, to the exposed shoulder that slips out of the loose white button up shirt he's wearing.

Kagami doesn't know what he wants to say. 'I love you' really doesn't cover everything he feels right now. It's all just too much. He stutters.

But Kuroko's finger presses lightly to his lips, and with the way he's looking at him, Kagami just wants to cry all of a sudden. How ridiculously sappy.

"I know." he whispers, and he (with slight difficulty), stretches up to plant a kiss to the corner of Kagami's lips. It's more of a sealed promise rather than a brush lips, and Kagami knows it. "I love you too."

There is a gentle pop, and Kagami feels the button of his jeans come undone. Kuroko's hands pull down the fly and he yanks Kagami up to him by the band of his jeans, while the other responds by popping open the rest of Kuroko's shirt.

Their movements are slow, languid, and gentle, especially for Kagami, who would normally have already ripped open Kuroko's jeans and flipped him over with his finger up the smaller boy's ass. But this time, he just wants to go as slow as possible, even though he knows he'll lose his mind later on, he just wants this to carry on as long as possible.

Kagami knows Kuroko enjoys rough sex just as much as he did, but he isn't very keen on bottoming all the time. He doesn't say this though, because Kagami likes to be on top, and Kuroko is always very willing if it makes Kagami happy. The last time Kagami went through six rounds of almost violent sex with Kuroko until the younger man was nearly crying with the effort to hold up, but Kagami didn't know this until the next morning, when Kuroko could barely walk, or sit for that matter.

Kagami had been furious that Kuroko hadn't said anything; hadn't protested or told him to stop or to slow down. In the end he even asked if Kagami was satisfied or not. When he confronted Kuroko about it, the younger man merely blinked with the annoying deadpan expression and said that he didn't mind, because Kagami was happy.

Of course Kagami felt like a complete dick after that. And no matter how many times he told Kuroko to — for fuck's sake, tell him when he felt uncomfortable, or if it started hurting, Kuroko would never say a word until Kagami was completely satiated.

Now, Kagami has to watch how far he pushes things himself, and it's rather annoying.

"This time," he says, and he begins to prep Kuroko, his fingers sticky with a generous amount of lube from his toiletry bag on the bedside table. "Tell me when you need to stop, or so help me god, I will withhold sex for a year."

Kuroko arches and moans when Kagami curls those slicked fingers tantalisingly inside him. "A-As if Kagami-kun can hold out for that l-long." Kuroko rasps out, between a whimper and a groan.

"You'd be surprised." Kagami shoots back, smirking, and adds another finger just to see Kuroko's brows furrow deep and moan in unrestrained pleasure.

Kuroko cracks open an eye and look at Kagami, a little startled but not wanting the older man to stop whatever it is he's doing to him with those amazing fingers. "I-Impossible. I know Kagami-kun better than he — _oh_." Kuroko's protest ends with a whine when Kagami dips low and engulfs his throbbing erection with one smooth motion, tongue teasing the slit.

Kagami relaxes the back of his throat and Kuroko throws back his head and moans when he feels his cock slide deeper. Kagami smirks around the base.

"K-Kagami-kun? I-It's rude t-to interrupt —" And Kagami massages the underside of Kuroko's cock with his skilful tongue, and the smaller man whines pathetically, hating how Kagami is able to completely render him boneless.

Kagami hollows his cheek and sucks hard, until Kuroko has to dig his fingers deep into the sheets to stop himself from bucking up. Kagami finally surfaces with an audible pop, and Kuroko whines at the loss of warmth. The older man drags his tongue sensually across his lips, tasting Kuroko and loving every bit of it. He pulls himself up until he's covering Kuroko's body, erection pressed up against erection, and he groans lowly at the friction.

"You were saying?" Kagami asks, a playful smirk on his lips.

"K-Kagami-kun is evil." Kuroko pants, his eyes heavy-lidded. "Fucking is all he ever thinks about."

Kagami's eyes darken. To have such a filthy word slip through Kuroko's lips is just so hot and so obscene, the he thinks Kuroko should really stop _saying_ things like that if he didn't want to be fucked senseless. "Alright, that's enough talking." Kagami says and flips Kuroko over, pinning the younger man down with his weight.

Kuroko gasps at the sudden shift, but it ends in a high moan when he feels the tip of Kagami's erection pressed against his entrance. Kagami slips in, slowly, and then he stops halfway. Kuroko immediately whines and tries to prop himself up, but Kagami just holds him down.

"Hush." he says darkly. "Just relax. Kagami pushes further, and he hisses at the effort to not just ram in as hard as possible.

"K-Kagami-kun! Stop teasing!" Kuroko almost spits, but his eyes are blazing when he looks at Kagami again.

And there we go. He was waiting for that. "Stop what?" Kagami asks innocently, black hair hiding his playful gaze.

"Just- just get inside already!" Kuroko hisses, and tries to move, but Kagami stops him.

"Take it slow, Kuroko."

Kuroko is completely silent for a couple seconds, and he just glares up and Kagami. Suddenly, in one swift motion, Kuroko bucks down, and he his warmth accepts Kagami to the hilt. The painfully delicious friction makes both men moan loudly, Kagami especially, who hadn't anticipated Kuroko's violent reaction.

After that it's just a frenzy, and Kagami is ramming himself into Kuroko mercilessly. The younger man is pushed and pushed until his back is almost up against the headboard. He grips tightly onto Kagami's biceps, which are straining with the effort to support Kagami's speed.

"I thought I said to take it slow-" Kagami pants. His hips never, ever slow down.

"Forget slow. And just stop talking for a minute." Kuroko snaps, breathless, as he tries to match Kagami's brutal pace.

Kuroko is close. Kagami can tell because his moans and screams are getting higher and higher pitched. His throbbing erection trembles at the force of Kagami's thrusts, and the precome that swells at the tip slips down the length, dripping into the silk sheets soiled with sweat.

Kagami just increases his pace, this time flipping Kuroko onto his hands and knees, bracing himself on Kuroko's curled back and moving faster still. Kagami reaches forwards and Kuroko's arms nearly collapses when the older man wraps his hands around his erection.

"W-What are you doing—" Kuroko gasps, and it ends with a loud moan when Kagami starts pumping it hard.

"What do you think?" Kagami replies, and drags his thumb over the slit, where a bead of precome pools. "I'm getting you off."

"Wait— Stop, stop, stop-" Kuroko protests, but he can barely see let alone speak coherently. "I know Kagami-kun. You are nowhere close to—"

"Shut up, Kuroko." Kagami hisses, and he hits something deep inside Kuroko that makes the younger man scream. "Stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself for once."

Kagami pumps and thrusts harder, and when Kuroko finally comes, he does so with a high pitched moan that ends with a whine mingling with a sob, and he drops boneless onto his belly. When this happens, Kagami grits his teeth and wills himself to stop thrusting into that tight heat. He pulls out reluctantly and flips Kuroko over so the man can breathe.

Kuroko's thighs and stomach is soiled with semen, and so are the sheets. The younger man's eyes are unfocused, and he looks slightly disoriented. There are tears clinging to the edges of his lashes, but otherwise he seems fine. "Are you okay?" Kagami asks, brushing away sweaty bangs from Kuroko's forehead.

The younger man nods weakly. "K-Kagami-kun is as violent as always," he rasps, chest heaving painfully but then he sees Kagami's throbbing erection. "A-ah, you're still… G-give me a moment and we'll go again."

Kagami suddenly looks skeptical. "Forget another round, can you even move in the first place?" he asks, in a slightly amused tone.

Kuroko frowns. "Of course I can. I'm not— _Hiiiiiii_!" Kuroko gasps as he tries to sit up, hand rushing to his waist as he doubles over.

Kagami's chokes, holding back a snort, but his brow creases, and he helps Kuroko up until the smaller man is curled against his chest, head lying against Kagami's collarbone. "See what I mean?" he sighs. "And _what_ was with that scream?"

Kuroko blushes. "I didn't scream."

Kagami rolls his eyes. _Very_ convincing. He sighs as he strokes Kuroko's arms affectionately, still trying his best not to laugh at Kuroko's blushing face. "Sorry."

"Please shut up, Kagami-kun. I know that you know that we know you aren't sorry at all." Kuroko answers, and he pushes himself to away from Kagami's chest to look at the older man. "You did nothing wrong, so don't apologise, and please lie down right now."

Kagami quirks a brow. "What?"

Kuroko sighs exasperatedly. "I said, lie down, Kagami-kun." And Kuroko shoves Kagami until he's up against the pillows.

Kagami tries to push himself up on his elbows, sightly miffed. "Kuroko? Wha—t-"

But he has to stop there when Kuroko dips his head low and swallows Kagami's erection to the hilt, soft tongue dragging across the base and the underside of the organ. Kagami bites back a hiss, and bucks into that incredibly talented mouth.

Kuroko whines, but doesn't stop. Encouraged by this, he quickens his pace, until Kagami is cursing fluently under his breath. Kuroko sucks the tip, teasing the sensitive slit with his teeth and massaging the underside with his tongue, before dipping low again and sucking hard.

"Kuroko— Kuroko, stop, stop right now— I'm—"

Kagami pushes at Kuroko's shoulders and shakes his head. "Get off—"

But Kuroko merely hooks his arms underneath Kagami's thighs and slides his tongue across the slit, and Kagami comes hard with a feral growl and groan, exploding into Kuroko's mouth. The smaller man cringes when the bitter taste of salt and sex hits his tongue, but he hollows his cheeks and swallows everything, before releasing Kagami's now flaccid cock with an audible pop. Kagami is staring down at him with heavy lidded eyes. Kuroko looks ups at him with a playfully gleam in his eyes and kisses the tip of his cock once more for good measure.

Kagami can't help the bubble of feelings that rise up at this point. There is something in his windpipe, and he can't breathe properly.

"Come here, Kuroko." he pleads, and reaches out to grab hold of Kuroko's arm, tugging him in. "Come here."

Kuroko crawls up and settles snugly next to Kagami, who throws the slippery silk sheets around them before wrapping and arm securely around Kuroko's waist, drawing the slighter man into his arms and sighing.

"I love you." he mutters into Kuroko's sweat-dampened hair, burying his nose into the messy, sweet smelling locks. "I just love you so much."

Kuroko smiles tenderly against Kagami's shoulder. "Kagami-kun never says so in public," Kuroko teases. "You always say it in private, or either before, during, or after we fuck."

Kagami groans. "Please don't," Kagami says in a strained tone. "I can't handle you swearing."

Kuroko shrugs and snuggles closer.

"Honestly," Kagami says, looking down at Kuroko. "I'd rather say it when it really means something for the moment."

Kuroko nods and he smiles softly. "And that's a another reason why I love Kagami-kun too." Kuroko says, and reaches up to kiss Kagami on the lips. Kagami can taste himself there, and it's somehow so freakishly intimate that he shudders in pleasure. "When Kagami-kun says something, you don't say it for fun, or because everyone does. So whenever you do say something, I know you really mean it."

Kagami's chest rumbles as he laughs, voice dropping to low staccatos. "Whatever you say."

They stare at each other in comfortable silence. Kuroko finally speaks when Kagami doesn't seem to move.

"Aren't you going to kiss me back Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks, slightly petulant.

"I didn't think you'd need to ask." Kagami says, and he does just that with no further complaints.

It is moments like these that Kagami wishes he has his camera on hand. He wants to save it, treasure it, but Kagami knows he doesn't really need a picture. No, not when he has the real thing, that is more precious that any limited edition picture he's every taken.

* * *

><p>Kuroko. Unbidden. That's all there is for him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻<strong>

**I TRIED.**


End file.
